The Earth Warrior
Details: Questgiver: Davin Ryke and Janus Aldarin Location: Shadow's Rest Cavern Narrative: Again, as with the first Warrior, once Master Sakai has given you your task to find the next Warrior; head out to the village and inquire of the Warrior's whereabouts. One quest marker will assist you on your journey. Davin Ryke, the Alchemist in Waysall Elixirs knows of The Earth Warrior and that you seek Janus Aldarin. Davin will tell you Janus has gone to collect ingredients and has not returned, the presumed area is a cave to the south of Sancre Tor. Tip: If you have an empty potion bottle you can get an excellent dungeon diving potion from Davin Ryke. While having any empty potion bottle in your inventory and 50 gold, activate the barrel on the customer side of the bar in Waysall Elixirs, you can get Strong Potion of Fortune. Tip: If you reach the Orange Road you've gone too far. Once inside the cave you will find clues enough to find Janus. Free Janus and he will reward you well for your efforts; Polarfera and The Earth Warrior. Read the book and return to Master Sakai in the dojo. After successful completion of Master Sakai's test he will send you to see Grandmaster Thierney, at which time Grandmaster Thierney will reward you with the rank of Initiate. Detailed Walkthrough: Master Sakai has tasked you with finding The Earth Warrior, as with the first Warrior, head out to the village and begin inquiring of the Warrior's whereabouts. One questmarker will guide you to Waysall Elixirs in Sancre Tor Village, you want to speak to the shopkeeper Davin Ryke. Davin will explain to you Janus Aldarin has gone in search of ingredients for him and Janus has not yet returned, Davin will offer you clues to where he thinks Janus had gone collecting. Collect any supplies you need before leaving Sancre Tor, availing yourself of the Strong Potion of Fortune Davin offers is recommended. Head south from Sancre Tor and make your way to Janus Aldarin who is in Shadow's Rest Cavern. Once inside Shadow's Rest Cavern you will find Janus' dog and many other clues to help direct you towards where Janus is in the cave. Upon locating Janus, you'll need to free him from the cell before he will reward you with The Earth Warrior. After opening the cell Janus will reward you with not only The Earth Warrior, but with Polarfera as well. Janus has crafted a Jailbreaker Knife to substitute for a Lockpick. Janus does not need to be accompanied when leaving, so head back to Master Sakai in the dojo. After successful completion of Master Sakai's test he will send you to see Grandmaster Thierney, at which time Grandmaster Thierney will reward you with rank of Initiate. The Earth Warrior: The Earth Warrior.jpg|The Earth Warrior The Earth Warrior Page 1-2.jpg|Page 1 & 2 The Earth Warrior Page 3-4.jpg|Page 3 & 4 The Earth Warrior Page 5-6.jpg|Page 5 & 6 The Earth Warrior Page 7-8.jpg|Page 7 & 8 The Earth Warrior Page 9-10.jpg|Page 9 & 10 The Earth Warrior Page 11-12.jpg|Page 11 & 12 Category:Basic Training Category:RST Main Quest